


you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

by idawastaken



Series: Genderfluid Tommy [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Family Fluff, Genderfluid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idawastaken/pseuds/idawastaken
Summary: Tommy finally comes out to her parents with Eret's support and they're supportive of them.Family fluff ensues.title from safe and sound by taylor swift
Relationships: Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Genderfluid Tommy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192559
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

"Eret?"

"Yes, Tommy?"

"I think I wanna come out to my parents." 

Tommy watches as a proud smile forms on Eret's face and he instantly feels a lot calmer. The two of them have been playing on their private Minecraft server while being in a videocall together for two hours now and Tommy just felt the need to tell their 'older sibling' the reoccurring thoughts that have been plaguing him. Seeing her react that well without even an ounce of shock or doubt was really reassuring.

She waits patiently as Eret hums and thinks of a response. After a few seconds, they speak up. "You know, I hate to be the one quoting the Dream SMP here, but I think you should do whatever your heart says you should do, Tommy."

Tommy groans as the other starts cackling loudly and fails to hold herself from laughing along. After they've calmed down, Tommy clears their throat. "I can't believe you just did that, Eret. Unbelievable."

Eret just smirks and chuckles once again. "So what's the plan?"

"Well we're having a family movie night tomorrow, so I think I might as well come out then. Then they'll both be present and ready to listen. Maybe I'll just sit down with them before we start the movie or something.", Tommy explains and shrugs when they're done. 

Eret hums, running a hand over their eyes. "That sounds good. You have it all planned out, huh? You always do."

Tommy smirks and pretends to throw her hair over her shoulder. "I'm just that good."

Eret snorts. "Yeah, right. You tell yourself that, hun."

Tommy sputters and gawks at Eret as they laugh loudly. He's cut off by his own sigh and Eret smiles at them warmly.

"Getting tired?" Tommy nods with an apologetic smile and Eret chuckles quietly. "Go to sleep then. And get back to me after your movie night tomorrow. Or before that if you need me. I love you."

Tommy nods and hovers their mouse over the 'End Call' button. "Goodnight, Eret. Love you too."

They quickly close Minecraft and shut down their pc. She gets ready for bed and throws herself onto his bed when he's done. He falls asleep watching a Philza stream. 

The next day Tommy is nervously pacing around her room, biting her fingernails. It's a bad habit he had picked up some years ago. Wilbur and Tubbo often tried to stop him from doing it, and it's definitely gotten better, but he still does it whenever he gets anxious.

"Tom, come down! We've got everything set up!", their mother calls from downstairs and she gulps. She takes a deep breath and goes downstairs, where their parents are already waiting for them.

He smiles at them nervously and sits down in the middle of them. "Tom? Is something wrong?", his father asks and he shakes his head.

"I just..." Tommy winces at hearing their voice break and clears her throat. "Can I talk to you guys for a second?"

Their parents nod and sit up straight immediately, their mom placing a calming hand on his back. He takes a deep breath. "I'm genderfluid."

He sees his mom blink in surprise and his dad frown in confusion. "It means I go by any pronouns. He/him, she/her, they/them, anything..."

It's silent for a few seconds and Tommy feels herself start to tremble. Then, his dad speaks up. "Oh. Well, that's cool."

She blinks and turns towards him. He smiles warmly and places a hand on his shoulder. "You know we support you, Tom. That doesn't change the way we see you. You're still my kid and I'm so proud of you for telling us."

Tommy feels tears rolling down their cheeks and he has to choke down a sob. They feel their mom rub comforting circles on her back and she turns towards her mom.

The woman just smiles at them with tears in her eyes and reaches out to wipe his tears away. "Thank you for telling us, Tom. We love you."

Tommy breaks down at that and his parents quickly hug him. He holds onto them tightly and the three wait until his sobs subside. "Thank you."

His parents only smile at them and they all lay down together to watch 'Up', cuddling the entire time.

That night, after Tommy has already said goodnight to her parents, she sends Eret a quick text and gets in their bed, falling asleep with a smile on their face.

_'They accepted me. Thank you for your help, Eret. I couldn't ask for a better older sibling. Goodnight, love you <3'_


End file.
